You Owe Me One
by WitchGirl
Summary: When Greg asked her to help him break up with his overbearing girlfriend, Sara hadn’t been clear on the lengths she’d be willing to go to. Sandle, one shot. Rated for suggestive language and some adult situations.


You Owe Me One

**Summary:** When Greg asked her to help him break up with his overbearing girlfriend, Sara hadn't been clear on the lengths she'd be willing to go to. Sandle, one shot.

**_Author's Note:_** This was a piece I wrote a while ago and only ever showed to Kegel. I thought it was a little too much, so never posted it. But then I was reminded of all the Sandle clichés by Gemma227 and I decided, What the hell? It's a little over the top, but it was fun to write. And besides, since I'm not updating Las Plagas this week (I know, tear), I figured you folks could use something to chew on. I'm still hacking away at it, though. It's sort of like rolling a snowball. The farther along I get, the harder it is to push. But I'll push through it, you'll see.

* * *

Greg wheeled around the corner of the break room with so much momentum, Sara was afraid he would crash into the couch. "Sara!" he exclaimed. "Perfect, just the girl I was looking for." 

Sara and Nick exchanged looks. "OK, Greggo, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Nick asked.

"Was I talking to you?" Greg snapped. But then, he seemed to get an idea. "Hey, Nick, you're single, right? Listen, I know this _really_ hot girl—"

"Oh no!" Nick said with a laugh. "I know what this is about. Annie or Amy or—"

"Andy," Greg said as he caught his breath. "I mean, it's not really so bad, but recently she's been showing up at the lab and— eep!" Greg reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone before shivering and letting out a disgusted noise and throwing the cell phone at Nick. He dived behind the couch just as Sara caught sight of a petite bleach-blonde woman, whose head was bobbing up and down like a pigeon's as it rotated on her neck, seemingly looking for something. She had a cell phone to her ear, and Greg's phone, which was still in Nick's hand, continued to ring. She rounded the corner and entered the break room grinning, but her smile quickly faded when she saw Nick and Sara.

"Oh," she said, hanging up. "That's Greggles phone."

Nick started coughing and Sara knew he was disguising a laugh. He cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm sorry. Who's phone?"

She had to smile a little herself as the blonde folded her arms, a confused pout taking over her dainty features. "Hm…" she said. "I'm looking for little Greggles. Have you seen him?"

"I'm sorry," Sara said, using all her strength to keep a straight face. "But I don't know anyone by that name."

Her frowned deepened and she shook a finger at Sara. "Hey…" she said. "Who are you?"

"My name's Sara. I work here. And, um, you are?"

She straightened up, haughtily and stretched her neck out as she kept her eyes on Sara. It looked as though she was trying to prove that she was taller than the brunette, which she clearly wasn't. "Well," she said. "If you see Greg, tell him his Andy is looking for him, would you? Cara?"

Nick snorted. Sara put her arm around his shoulders. "This is Nick, by the way," she said loudly. "He loves shopping, ponies, and long walks on the beach. He's Texan, and you know how they say everything's bigger in Texas…" She let out an 'oof' as Nick elbowed her in the ribs.

Andy cocked her head to the side as she examined Nick. "Do they really say that about Texas?" she asked, twirling a strand of her chemically treated hair around her manicured finger.

"It's a lie," Nick said, quickly, shaking his head.

"That's not what I heard you bragging about to Greg," Sara said in a sing song voice.

"I'm gonna so kill you," Nick hissed through gritted teeth as he forced a laugh and smiled at the girl.

But she seemed uninterested. "Whatever. Terra, be a sweetheart and tell Greg if he calls me in the next ten minutes, his snookems will give him a special teddy bear treat later tonight." She winked at Sara, who nodded.

"Right," she said. "I'll be sure to give him that message verbatim. Wink included."

The girl frowned at the word 'verbatim,' but shrugged it off. "OK!" she said cheerily and skipped off.

"Is she gone?" Greg whispered, poking his head out from behind the couch.

"Polite little thing, isn't she?" Sara said sarcastically to Nick. "Not too bright though. Greg, I'm disappointed in your taste in women."

"Yeah, Greg," Nick agreed. "Care to fill us in on what a 'teddy bear treat' is?"

A smile spread across Greg's face. "Oh my God, it's where she puts on this adorable brown silk teddy and does this cute little dance right before she gets down on her—"

"OK, that's enough of the teddy bear treat," Sara said quickly. "Why the hell are you dating this… Barbie?"

"Because apparently, the sex is incredible," Nick told her.

"Ah," Sara said, nodding. "Right. Lots of teddy bear treats and pussy cat play dates? Do you play ride the My Little Pony too?"

"Hey," Greg said sharply. "Don't make fun. She may have weird names for things, and she may be crazy, but the things she can do with her tongue—"

"What have you gotten yourself into, Greg?" Sara asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well," Greg said. "It used to be she'd just call me once in a while, you know, not very often, once every three hours or so. But then the calls became more frequent, and she actually expects me to _listen_ to her go _on_ and _on_ about _shoes_ and which _nail_ polish she should wear for that day and—this is when I'm processing a dismembered carcass, looking for the head at a crime scene in Henderson, for God's sake. And I tell her, 'Doll face, I'm _working_, you can't _call_ me every hour and just _ramble_ like that. I have _work_ to do.' Anyways, she got upset and started yelling and for a while it was pretty nice because she stopped calling me and we just had sex every time I'd get off shift. But then after the sex, she would _yammer_, and I'd just put the pillow over my head and try to sleep, and I swear to God, when I woke up for shift eight hours later she would _still_ be talking, completely unaware that I had totally passed out. And _then_ she got mad at me because I didn't remember the eight-hour long stories she'd tell me when I was sleeping, so I told her that this wasn't working and we should see other people and she gets all sweet and touchy-feely and—and—and for God's sake, I can't say no to _that_, Sara!"

Sara cocked an eyebrow as she folded her arms. Greg looked at Nick for support.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you Nick?"

"Sorry, Greggo," Nick said with a smirk. "But I wouldn't touch crazy like that with a ten foot pole."

"You haven't slept with her yet," Greg pointed out.

"And thank God for that," he replied vehemently.

"So anyways," Greg continued, looking at Sara, "she decides that if she can't call me while I'm at work, she'll just visit me randomly with little… 'treats.' But not the good kind of treats—"

"Aw, no teddy bear treats?" Sara said with a sarcastic pout.

"Quiet, you," snapped Greg. "No, not those kind of treats, she shows up with a basket of muffins she 'baked herself' right, only she didn't really _bake_ them so much as she poured concrete into a muffin pan and shoved it in the oven for eight hours. And she won't leave until I've eaten them. _All_ of them. And then she looks for me all over the lab and calls me fifty times an hour and—Look! Look at that, she's calling me _again_, even _after_ she saw you had my phone!"

Nick looked at Greg's phone that was vibrating in his hand. "Hm," he said. "Maybe I should answer and tell her where her Greggles is."

"Don't you even _dare_!" Greg said, horrorstruck.

But Nick just raised his eyebrows as he answered the phone. "Greggles phone, Nick Stokes speaking… Oh, you want to talk to Greg? Well sure, sweetheart, he's right—"

But Greg tackled him and pushed him to the ground, the phone skidding out of his grip to be picked up by Sara who looked at the number and rolled her eyes. As the two boys tussled on the floor, she held the phone to her ear.

"Did Nick just call me 'sweetheart?'" a voice said on the other end of the line.

She sighed. "Hi, Grissom," she said loudly. "What can I say? Boys will be boys."

Greg, who was being pinned down by Nick who was much stronger than him, stopped struggling against the Texan's grip as he looked at Sara, aghast. "_Grissom_ called me?"

"Grissom, Greg's gonna have to call you back," Sara said before she hung up the phone.

Nick was laughing so hard as he let Greg go that he couldn't seem to get off of his hands and knees. Greg, furious, dusted himself off and turned to Sara.

"OK," he said. "You have _got_ to help me out on this one, Sara."

"Oh no," Sara said. "You're not dragging _me_ into this. Take Nick, and his Little Texas."

"I heard that!" Nick snapped, sobering up instantly.

Greg grinned, but turned back to Sara. "As attractive as Nick is, he's really not my type. I need someone who can kick ass and preferably doesn't have a penis."

"Technically, according to Nick's most recent comments, his is so small, I don't think it really even counts—"

"Sara, I swear to God—" Nick growled.

"Can we have the macho display later Nick?" Greg said quickly before turning to Sara. "Please? Will you help me???"

"Greggles!" He went rigid at the high pitched voice and the three CSI's both looked at the door where Andy was bouncing up and down and clapping. "Oh, goodie, I've been looking all over for you! You wanna try my new chocolate chip cookies? I baked them myself!"

She began making her way over to Greg when he grabbed Nick and pushed the Texan between the two. Andy simply laughed.

"Oh, my little Greggles, always playing hide and seek!"

"Yeah, he does that," Sara said with a smile. "Andy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She seemed reluctant. "But I just want—"

"Great," Sara said, taking her by the arm and pulling her into the corner of the room. She looked Andy in the eyes. "Look, you seem like a really nice girl, but the truth is, Greg's still in high school, mentally I mean, and he doesn't have the guts to tell you that he just doesn't want to date you anymore. Now, look, I know it's juvenile, but that's just Greg, and you deserve better, right? Someone who can take care of you? Someone who doesn't yelp and hide behind a couch whenever you come around? Now do yourself a favor and dump him before he gets enough balls to dump you first. Do we understand each other?"

Andy didn't look happy as she scrutinized Sara through narrowed eyes and curled eyelashes and folded her arms. "Are you sleeping with him?"

Sara tossed her head back and laughed. "Good _God_ no."

She smiled. "But you want to, right? Oh, I know, my Greggles _is_ a lady killer, but he's loyal to me. I'm sorry, Terra, but he belongs to _me_. I know you're jealous, but that's just how things are going to be."

"No, honey," Sara said, trying to hold in her laughter. "I don't think you understand. I don't… _want_ Greg… _at all_. I'm just doing this as a favor to him, you see? Listen, he's not worth your time. Trust me."

She exhaled sharply through her nose. "Fine," she said, turned on her heal and left.

Sara felt quite proud of herself as she turned around to face Greg and Nick with a smug expression on her face. Greg's mouth was gaping.

"How did you _do_ that?" Greg asked.

"We just had a calm, civilized conversation and she came to her senses," Sara replied. "Even a girl like _that_ seems to be more mature than you. How old is she, Greg? Eighteen?"

"She's twenty-three," Greg mumbled.

Sara chuckled. "Right," she said. "Well, now that I've taken care of your problem, you might want to call—"

"Oh, Greggles!" a high pitched voice called from the doorway. It was Sara's time to freeze. She turned around and looked at the blonde stick in the doorway, who was now sporting a basket of what appeared to be black and brown Frisbees. She waved at Greg, who gulped audibly.

"Andy…" Sara said slowly as the girl approached Greg with the basket. "I thought we understood each other."

"Oh, we do, don't worry," she said nodding. She looked at Greg and grabbed his chin, shaking his head. "But my little Greggles would _never_ leave _me_ for a tart like _you_, would you Greggles?"

"Uh…" Greg said, trying to yank his face out of her grip.

"Oh come on, Andy, this is ridiculous!" Sara exclaimed, gesturing at Greg. "You don't want _him_! Have a little self-respect for God's sake!"

"You're telling _her_ to have self respect?" Nick asked, cocking an eyebrow as he watched her mold Greg's face like a piece of clay.

Sara was fuming, frustrated with this stupid, stupid woman. She tried to think of a way to get this girl to leave Greg alone.

"And what if he _was_ cheating on you?" Sara asked. "And say you had proof that he was cheating on you. Would you believe me _then_ that he's not the guy for you?"

She laughed. "Right, sure, honey."

Sara nodded and prepared herself for her next move. Walking briskly to Greg and Andy, she pushed the blonde out of the way, grabbed Greg by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall of the break room before fiercely kissing him. The synapses in her brain seemed to start firing rapidly and she found she had to fight to keep herself from bursting into fits of laughter in the middle of the kiss, her heart beating as the adrenaline rushed through her tingling body. She felt him tense up immediately at her unexpected attack, but his body slowly relaxed and his hands slid around her waist. His palms crept up her back and she let out a stifled gasp as he suddenly held her tighter, matching her voracity and she found herself lost in the moment.

And then, the world seemed to come back her, and Nick was calling her name. "_Sara!_"

And the next thing she knew, someone was grabbing her shoulder, and she and Greg broke off their kiss as she was spun around, still reeling from how surprisingly amazing the act had actually been when she saw Andy, positively seething as she glared at Sara before she saw the blonde's manicured fist in the air and then—

She tasted blood in her mouth and swallowed it. Her hand flew up to her swelling cheek as it throbbed painfully. She looked up and glared at Andy, ready to throw a punch of her own when Greg surprisingly beat her to it. Andy let out a high pitched shriek as she looked at Greg, utterly aghast.

"How _could_ you?!"

"Listen, Andy, I just really don't think this is working out," Greg said with a shrug. "And if you ever try to hurt Sara again, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

She stood there, quaking with rage a moment before she turned on her heal and marched out. She paused in front of Nick, who seemed to be finding it exceedingly difficult to keep a straight face.

"Are you sure you don't want to—"

"I'll pass," Nick said quickly.

Andy let out a 'humph' and exited quickly.

Greg turned to Sara with a grin so wide, she thought his face might freeze that way. "So… what exactly was _that_ for?"

"You asked for help and I gave it," Sara replied, trying not to smile herself as she shrugged it off. "That's all. By the way, you _so_ owe me one, that kiss was disgusting."

"Uh huh, right, because it totally felt like you've been wanting to jump me since you first laid eyes on me," Greg replied, teasingly.

She folded her arms and raised her eyebrows. "I think you're just a little too full of yourself, Sanders."

"Is that so?" Greg challenged as he approached her, piercing her with his playful brown eyes. "Well, come on, then, you have to at least admit I'm a good kisser."

"Hm…" Sara said. "I don't really know, I'm already trying to block out the memory of it."

"Well then give me another try," Greg said, sliding his hands around her waist.

She laughed and rolled her eyes as she rested her hands against his chest. "In your dreams."

"Believe me, I'm better when I'm awake," he said with a smirk. And without further warning, he leaned in and kissed her, but to her surprise this time it was much softer, more deliberate. One of his hands went up her side and pushed her hair back, stroking it softly. Though she was loath to admit it, and hardly understood why, she found herself very much enjoying his attentions and did not push him away as he tenderly proved his point.

"Would you guys save it?" Nick's voice broke in. And they both seemed to remember that they weren't alone as they swiftly broke apart and looked at Nick, both blushing slightly. Nick was pointing at his phone. "Grissom just called. He said he has cases for us and is very annoyed we've been ignoring him. He wants to know what the hell is going on, why people are calling you 'Greggles,' who made the chocolate chip cookies left at the front desk, and can he have one?"

Greg and Sara exchanged smirks. "Right," Sara said. "Tell him we'll be in his office soon, that 'Greggles' is Greg's favorite new nickname, and he can have all the cookies he wants."

Nick laughed and rolled his eyes before turning his back to them and holding his phone to his ear. "Yeah… yeah, Grissom, maybe you should give them some time off. They've been at it like rabbits in the break room lately—"

"Don't forget to tell him about your tiny penis!" Sara yelled loudly, making Nick cringe.

"Grissom, we'll be right there, first I have to hurt Sara… Oh, no, no, I'll only maim her, she'll be alive enough to work the case, I promise." And he hung up, turning around to glare viciously at Sara. "Oh, you are so dead!" he said and with a last quick glance at Greg, Sara took off running down the hall with Nick on her heals.

With a shrug, Greg figured he might as well make his way over to Grissom's office so he could get dibs on the best case.

* * *


End file.
